operation: KAIJU-WAR
by Stifler1
Summary: The war between the KND and the teen ninjas/adult villains are brought to an end when a giant creature attacks San Francisco, assisting the US military and the Royal Air Force they fight the monster but they never exspected that there would be more monsters. To train the brain to handle the neural load the newly formed PPDC decide to train a bunch of kids and teens to Jeager pilot
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

OC list:

(Ages on the OCs are how old they were when Trespasser emerged)

Marcus Jackson, 14.

Billy Cameron, 15.

Maria Sevier, 12.

Amanda Robinson, 15.

[Chapter. 0. Prologue]

"When I was a kid there was one question that I sometimes wondered when I wasn't doing KND duties and instead watching science fiction series with my team, if there was life on other worlds that they would come from the sky, but on Saturday the August 10, 2013 I found out that I was wrong… they didn't come from the sky like all those geeks had said, they came from the depths of the ocean.

It all began when there was a 7.1 earthquake at the ocean floor at Mariana Trench, twelve hours later my team (sector V) and sector W were supposed to work on our teamwork by playing some baseball against two other sectors after our supreme leader had had enough of the team leader's constant struggling, but about an hour before we were supposed to play three of us (Abby/numbuh 5, Kuki/numbuh 3, Sonya/numbuh 83) wanted to see the city and dragged the rest of our sectors with us, when both sectors were eating lunch at a place with a good view to the Golden Gate Bridge that it happened, suddenly we all heard screams and people started running while a few just stood frozen as they stared towards the bridge with shocked expressions and the ground began to shake.

In five seconds we all looked towards the bridge and saw a enormous creature that later would be known as Trespasser making its way towards the city, both sector got up and ran screaming towards our ships and contacted the moon base while I contacted my sister and Nigel/numbuh 1 contacted his uncle, less than thirty minutes later our whole organization, our allies and our enemies along with the US military and the Royal Air Force battled the Kaiju for six days trying to kill it.

Nothing we had could do any harm to the Kaiju and we could only make it dizzy for a moment when numbuh 20,000 crashed our largest ship full speed right into the Kaiju's head (killing himself and his team in the act) on the August 13.

And early Friday morning on the August 16 the US military ordered everyone to fall back with the warning that they would try with three nuclear missiles.

Two days after we found out that 1/3 part of our forces had been killed in the battle against the Trespasser and that our enemies losses were about 14% higher than ours, and the following three months there wasn't much action in our organization.

Then six months after the Trespasser emerged, another Kaiju emerged in February 5, 2014 and this time we focused only air based attacks and would not make the same mistake against Trespasser by sending in ground troopers, luckily we only had to fight the second Kaiju (Hundun) for a few hours before we got orders to fall back so it could be nuked.

When the second Kaiju was dead we started to search for where they had come from, and after a few weeks we found the breach, we tried to close it for months, but then suddenly the third Kaiju (Kaiceph) emerged June 1, 2014 and destroyed the underwater base we had built with the teens.

And when the forth Kaiju (Scissure) emerged September 2, 2014 we finally realized that they wouldn't stop coming.

The KND and our enemies decided to put aside our differences and trust each other to find a way to kill the Kaijus without the use of nuclear weapons, and then a man came up with the idea to build giant Mechas to fight them, that was when the Jaeger program was born.

The government wanted volunteers from the KND and the teen ninjas to go into the Jaeger pilot training program, the way to control the Jaegers was to somehow connecting them to your mind as if you are the one with the Jaeger all though the Conn-Pod.

Ten months after my sister Cree, the teen ninja leader Steve, Chad Dickson, about twenty other teens, my team, sector W, the numbuh 44 twins, numbuh 60/Patton, 362/Rachel and 86/Fanny and myself volunteered to the Jaeger program, the prototype (Brawler Yukon) was ready to be tested, Steve had chosen to test it but when he connected with Brawler Yukon he barely managed to move it when the neural load delivered to his mind was too much for him to handle, if they hadn't pulled him out so soon he would have died, after that they built the Conn-Pod so that the Jaeger would depend on two pilots to handle the neural load, and the closer the bonds were the better.

The teams had been put together by each duo's way of thinking (Abby/Cree, Nigel/Rachel, Kuki/Sonya, Fanny/Patton, Wally/Marcus, Paddy/Hoagie, Lee/Maria, Chad/Amanda, Harvey/Billy, the numbuh 44 twins) and in some cases it was by siblings.

When it was time to test Brawler Yukon again April 23, 2015 it was Harvey and Billy who had to test it and when was a success everyone went into the city to arrange a celebration but Harvey and Billy had to stay at base for twenty-four hours for observations.

Then as we all were at a café and were talking about the party, the fifth Kaiju emerged and was dubbed Karloff and was attacking the city Vancouver.

As Harvey and Billy were the only ones at the base and the actual Jaegers were weeks from being ready the PPDC (Pan Pacific Defense Corps) gave the order send the prototype to defend the city.

That was the prologue.

Next chapter will be short with the fight between Brawler Yukon and Karloff.


	2. Chapter 1 The Jaegers are here

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The teams

Abby/Cree… Nigel/Rachel… Kuki/Sonya… Fanny/Patton… Wally/Marcus… Paddy/Hoagie… Lee/Maria… Chad/Amanda… Harvey/Billy… The numbuh 44 twins.

Ages:

(Ages on characters in this chapter)

Nigel Uno 12… Hoagie Gilligan 12… Kuki Sanban 12…Wally Beatles 12… Abigail ''Abby'' Lincoln 13… Cree Lincoln 17… Rachel Mckenzie 12… Harvey Mckenzie 10… Fanny 13… Paddy 11… Lee 9… Sonya 9… Chad 16… Patton… Harold and Harry (the twins) 13.

OC list:

(Ages on the OCs in this chapter)

Marcus Jackson, 16… Billy Cameron, 16… Maria Sevier, 14… Amanda Robinson, 17.

* * *

[Chapter. 1. The Jaegers]

(Standing on two stubby legs, Brawler Yukon, unlike some of the future Jaegers, does not have a very humanoid structure. Its body is large and hunched with a large neck leading up to the Jaeger's small head. It has huge dome shaped armor plating around its shoulders, and long thin arms with massive blades attached. Brawler Yukon is armed with several missiles on its back that are fired into the air like mortars)

[USA, Shatterdome, April 23, 2015]

Harvey's POV:

Billy and I were sitting in an observation rooms that the doctors could see if we had taken any damage from connecting to Brawler Yukon, right now Billy is teaching me how to play poker as we wait for the doctors to check on us.

The images that had run through my mind when we were connected to Brawler Yukon had been a wild experience, and now I knew everything he knew and he knew everything I knew, kind of scary.

Billy was a 5.6 feet tall boy with a brown trimmed haircut, blue eyes and very skilled in hand to hand combat but always preferred to use weapons, he also had some serious temper issues when annoyed enough and when I saw his whole life I learned that his stepmother was the reason behind his temper as she always was demanding and never satisfied by what he or his older sister did and never gave them a chance to prove themselves at anything.

"So if you have five different cards and they are all hearts for example that's called a flush", said Billy and lay hear king and 10 on the table.

"Man, how many different hands can you get in poker?", I asked a little frustrated by the rules and different hands.

"Ten", answered Billy simply.

"Ok there is flush, royal flush, full house, straight flush, high card and…", I said but then the door was slammed open and four men ran in to us.

"The fifth Kaiju has emerged, you two has to take a Jaeger and confront it", said an Russian officer named Joseph, Joseph was a 6.3 high muscular man with a deep voice and his demanding voice had earned the respect from all Jaeger pilots in training when he had been giving orders to some soldiers before presenting himself to the young pilot cadets.

"WHAT?", shouted Billy as we stared wide eyed at him.

"You heard me… now get in the suits, we are leaving in twenty minutes", said Joseph and walked out of the room and Billy and I were nearly dragged out of the room.

"B-but… the Jaegers… they are weeks from being operational", I said shocked.

"That's why you has to use Brawler Yukon, we have a lot of aircraft to help you", said Joseph before we were moved into a room to get the suits on.

Millions of thoughts ran through my head as two women helped me out of my sweater, t-shirt, pants, shoes and helped me into the suit that had been built for me, I could see Karloff (the Kaiju) on the news, it had a large long head and seemingly no teeth( which was a big relief), two set of double eyes, the skin was mostly grey but red and brown markings on its back, shoulders, fingers and chin, unlike the other Kaijus that they had seen Karloff was very thin and not very muscled (another big relief).

"Harvey?", asked one of the women named Bertha, putting a hand on my shoulder that I quickly shook off.

"Relax, you two have all the backup you can get, and you can use Brawler Yukon's sharp hands as a knife", said Bertha and gave my helmet.

I didn't speak as I was led towards the Conn-Pod

'I had never fought Kaiju in a Jaeger… no one has, what if something goes wrong we get killed, what if we can't defend the city', all those thoughts ran through my head, I was scared as shit and wanted to puke.

"How… are we going to get to Canada?", asked Billy nervous.

"We have some special helicopters that will fly Brawler Yukon to the battle", said Joseph.

I didn't speak as I walked into the Conn-Pod and got ready to connect, Billy and I gave each other a nervous glare before putting on our helmets and after a moment I could feel the Relay Gel on my face.

The Relay Gel was somehow important but I didn't know why, when I had asked the creator (Dr. Caitlin Lightcap) of the Drift (what allows the connecting between the pilots and the Jaeger) about it she had tried to explain it but I still don't understand why it is so important.

"_You ready in there?_", asked Caitlin over the radio.

"Yeah… let's go", I muttered as the helicopters took off.

"I just hope this isn't wasted work", said Billy nervous.

* * *

[Later in Vancouver, April 23, 2015]

Nobody's POV:

Karloff was roaring as it was following seven special designed vehicles the teen ninjas had built in order to distract Kaijus, the vehicles were about the size of a truck and had three different modes, the first mode was driving and had wheels that could work on any kind of surface, the second mode was a speedboat and the third mode was flight, the teens was in charge of distracting the Kaiju while the KND were in charge of evacuating the civilians and most of the former adult villains had been killed when the second Kaiju emerged.

"_For the last time… GET INTO THE AIR YOU IDIOTS_", yelled Astrid (the current leader of the teen ninjas).

"You know us A… if we don't ride we do nothing at all", said David (the leader of the group/ The Wild Devils).

"_AARRG! I'M TIRED OF YOU AND YOU BIKER SHIT, YOURE GETTING KARLOFF TO CAUSE MUCH MORE DAMAGE!_", yelled Astrid furious.

"They are going to nuke this place anyway, so this is the last chance for anyone to ride here and we are taking it man WOOAW", said David with a howl.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGG! YOU. GET. IN. THE. AIR. NOOOOOOW!_", screamed Astrid.

"Sorry the… is… losin… ar… uo… there… WHAT… THE… HELL?", said David as he saw some helicopters flying towards the city with a gigantic thing that sent a bunch of missiles towards Karloff.

Karloff gave a roar as the missiles were nearly powerful enough to knock Karloff back over.

The Wild Devils could see now that the thing the helicopters were transporting was some kind of giant robot.

The helicopters suddenly released the robot and it landed about 500 meters from Karloff and took battle stance.

Karloff stormed the Brawler Yukon immediately, only to be punched right in the face (killing Karloff).

Karloff lay on the street and Brawler Yukon jumped into the air and landed one massive foot on Karloff's ribs, visibly cracking them.

* * *

This chapter was longer than I thought it would be.

If you want The Wild Devils to make appearances in future chapter then review the answer.


End file.
